


First Time

by EriyaS



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriyaS/pseuds/EriyaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond真的不是第一次和男人发生关系吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> 属于短篇系列Scientific cryptology

First Time

James Bond最近总是遇到一些奇怪的事情：比如来电铃声响起时手机触屏突然失灵，又或者说约会后没收到另一半的感谢短信或电话、反而不得不解释记忆中并不存在的夜半三时的骚扰电话。事情的升级是在某个周末的清晨，James慢跑的时候发现手机中播放器的歌曲突然快进了——直达昨夜他与女伴做爱时的背景音乐。他不得不正视这个问题。Q不久之前帮他检测过一次手机，状态良好，根据对方解释可能是系统中存在一些微小的漏洞——虽然这个说辞引起了James的怀疑，但Q的专业素养以及他对自己专业的坚持仍然给James少许安慰。  
但过于完美的巧合，不得不将James带到Q面前。

“有没有可能……”  
“你的手机被黑客入侵了？当然有，而且我认为事实就是这样。”  
“所以……”  
“你是否介意让我看看？”Q的视线从James看不懂的符号上移开。整个屏幕上都是0与1的序列，他很想知道Q是怎么做到看着那些数字而不头疼的。  
James发誓他看到Q单纯摩擦了一下屏幕。没有推开解锁条，更别说用专业知识试图解开James手机锁屏的暗码。尽管答案十分简单——James为了方便，也为了不令Q过深挖掘他的生活，所以干脆设置成了很简单的四位数字——  
是Q的生日。

“检查完毕？”James明知故问。  
“当然。”知道James明知故问的Q回答道。他的视线从屏幕上移开——这点James还是能看懂，那是什么程序在运行——盯着James，仿佛在寻求什么答案。那答案是潘多拉的宝箱，尽管充满灾祸，但永存希望。  
“问题是什么？”  
Q没有回答，而是拿起手旁的茶杯送到嘴边。杯边还有Q嘴唇留下的痕迹。完美的唇形，简直有让人亲吻的冲动。杯子里面，James打从一开始就注意到，是空的。  
“嗨，Q？我在问你呢，”James突然靠近他，很近，Q突然能感觉到James的呼吸拍打在他脖颈的后方，几乎令他无法保持正座在椅子上观察程序运行的姿势。可是James的手不依不饶地搂住他的肩膀，形成拥抱的姿势，“我的手机到底怎么回事？被什么杂种小黑客入侵了？”  
“并不是这样的！”认识Q之后，James难得见到他如此激动的模样，“是一位相当厉害的计算机行业从业者，不小心……呃，我是说，并不是入侵，而是操控，对，操控了你的手机。”

没错，这件事确实是Q干的。James从Q郑重其事端着空茶杯企图掩盖慌乱就了解到了这个事实。  
一切从他们第一次合作开始的。在遥远东方的某座小岛上，Q听到James反驳Silva“你怎么知道是不是我的第一次”。他相信自己正确想象出相隔整个欧亚大陆之外发生的事实。  
James完全符合他脑海中Mr. Right的形象——从很小时候Q便发现自己喜欢的是男人，遇到James的当天晚上他便梦到两个人做了些下流的事情，远远超出于亲吻和抚摸彼此的、更加下流的行为。醒来后Q还有些回味梦境留给口腔的感觉，身体的燥热难以排遣。当然如果有可能的话，Q希望和James不止停留在性伴侣的阶段——当然性伴侣听起来也类似于妄想——但情侣，或许能够更令他开心一些。  
抱着这样的目的，他变得有些好奇James的生活，他渴望对对方了解更多。以不动声色的方式。远程操控手机听起来真是个危险又高明的主意。  
直到某个夜晚，Q听到James和女伴在床上的嬉笑和喘息。  
事情演变成现在这样纠结复杂的程度，真的不是他的错。

“James，听着，”即使从开始他都认为自己没错，但Q仍旧打算在两个人关系变得不可修补之前作出解释，“我们算搭档，不对，我们已经合作过，应该是搭档。作为搭档我希望能够更加了解你。”  
“你可以直接问我？”  
“好像我能直接问你那是不是你的第一次！”Q声音有些大，他并没意识到自己情绪的变化。他甚至没有意识到自己问出了那个属于禁忌范畴的问题。  
哦，原来这才是原因。James应该早就明白的，太多人说过Q对他和别人的态度不大一样。他也亲自验证过Q投向他的视线——有些好奇，但炽热、对渴求毫无保留。他只是从未想到科学怪小子对他的冷言嘲讽实际上是为了掩盖心里的紧张。他脱离初中生式的纯洁初恋实在太久。  
要说他对Q的感情具体如何——比如现在知道了Q监控自己手机的原因丝毫不气愤，反而久违感觉到肚子里有蝴蝶在飞——答案也就变得一目了然。

Q有点不敢相信眼前的情况。James突然接近拥抱住他，并且亲吻的动作很快接上。这个吻突如其来，激烈程度超出Q的想象。他的手不知怎么放置才好。他已经无法维持垂在身体两侧的姿势。这个强烈又热情的吻令Q恋恋不舍，他在James放开自己时忍不住回应对方。但他显然经验不足，抚摸上身体的手动作一定不如在外的特工激烈，亲吻更像是初吻的少年试探恋人——事实上刚刚经历的激烈的亲吻，好像确实是他在非玩闹的清醒的情况下所经历的与所爱之人之间的初吻。  
James很久没体会到如此纯情的亲密行为。蜻蜓点水的碰触反而变成挑逗，身体足以诚实地反应出欲望的形状。他掀起Q套在最外面的毛衫时对方没有拒绝，得到的回答是Q抬起手拉开他夹克的拉链。  
MI6地下的温度并不高，保暖衣物的缺失加速皮肤贴近的进程。James只解开Q衬衫最上面两个纽扣，便迫不及待亲吻上他颈侧的动脉。不得不承认Q直白的反应令James兴趣大增。不懂得如何掩饰，更没有高潮的技巧，但生涩直接的动作更加接近本能。他听到Q变得浓烈的呼吸，感受到夹克被除去后里面的衬衫也渐渐脱离躯体。  
从腰间离开的裤子暴露了下体已经发硬的事实。他们已经来不及除去彼此的内裤——James将Q压在墙面，顶上身体反复摩擦对方炙热的部位。“哦，James……那里……快……”断断续续的请求表明话语主人的激动。没多久，Q就在James的磨蹭下射了出来。

和自慰的感觉完全不一样。事实上Q也只在认识James后才做过自己抚摸生殖器的行为，通常这事也是发生在一夜梦中激情之后。现在James本人的手却握着他的小兄弟摩擦，刚刚射过一次有些疲软的部位感觉到掌心常年握枪形成的老茧，不一会儿便诚实地挺立起来。James见状笑得别有意味。他又一次亲吻了Q，不同前一次，这次动作很轻缓，像是在寻找口腔内舒服的位置，好引领他体验到期待已久的性爱的快感。  
事情是在James按住Q身后后穴口时变得有些复杂。他埋入一根手指后对方的表情有些变化，眉头纠结在一起，臀部肌肉缩得更紧。这样下去根本没办法真正做爱。  
Q突然想起MI6在那次危机之后给每个人配备了急救包。抱着那里面会不会有凡士林一类东西的想法，他告诉James那玩意的位置。只是开包后两个人都有些吃惊——MI6的急救包里竟然有保险套和润滑剂，包装简单易拆。太贴心了，James看着手里的玩意儿不禁想，为什么MI6从未在工作环境满意度的榜单上高悬过？这个问题一定能够进入第八大世界奇观或者第十一大不可思议事件的提名名单。  
这次沾满润滑剂的手指重新进入Q身体。有了外力的借助，动作变得流畅温柔。James当然清楚男人敏感的部位，他试探性地用手指刮过Q体内凸起的部位，有些平缓的呼吸顿时变得更加剧烈。眼前的景色太火辣了——身体潮红的Q嘴唇微微张开，镜片蒙上微微武器，眼神中都是要James再快一些的指示。  
James当然不遑多让。他埋进去几根手指，十分直接地碾过Q方才反应最剧烈的地方，快速抽插几下后，下半身更为粗大的器官填充了那个位置。交合的动作起初很慢，即便有润滑剂的配合，未经过人事的部位显然无法适应James小兄弟的尺寸。他轻轻摩擦过Q的敏感点，动作不快，尽管那个部位快要无法忍受湿热的包裹感——该死，Q的身体真是棒极了。   
如果说这是他人生中最棒的一次性爱也毫不为过。在Q身体里达到高潮时James如是想到。

“我是说……其实我只想知道，你真的不是第一次？”Q事后问James。  
“你觉得像么？如果你没法得出结论，我可以让你再体会一次。我完全不介意。”


End file.
